warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RemosPendragon/Canon policy: Gods part 2½
Ok, because this has been off for a while, I'm bringing it up again. I am trying to combine here in the post those lines written by Doge in his blog and lines written in my previous post about this matter. Wish for a one coherent set, because atleast I think that the God-policy is pretty lax at the moment. Gods A number of gods or god-like beings inhabit the stories of 41st millennium. When it comes to fan-made gods, some restrictions are applied. Chaos Gods Gods of Chaos, or Ruinous Powers, are powerful Warp entities that draw their power from the emotions of all living things. There are four major Chaos Gods (Khorne, Nurgle, Tzeentch and Slaanesh) and an unknown amount of minor Gods of Chaos. If one wishes to make a God of Chaos, it has to be minor one and cannot... *...in any way rival the Great Four *...have more than one Chaos Space Marine warband under its influence *...control a whole daemon world by their own If one wishes to make a minor God of Chaos, that has been destroyed (meaning that it has no power in the material verse and is only semiconscious in the Warp), he may do so but the God cannot... *...in any way rival the Great Four It is also to be noted, that Gods of Chaos cannot draw their powers from same emotions, so no God of Chaos shall share their source of powers with another God. Instead of making an actual God of Chaos one can make powerful Greater Daemon or Daemon Prince of the existing Gods. This way a certain emotions that fall under already existing God's domain can be used for to create a demi-God of that specific feeling/emotion. C'tan When Necrons and C'tan won the War in Heaven over the Old Ones, their pawns, Necrons, retaliated against their god-like rulers and destroyed most of them into fragments known as C'tan shards. Of the whole pantheon of Star Gods, only fragment was destroyed and/or captured this way. Codex: Necrons (5thE) *Therefore it is totally ok to write about C'tans, or C'tan shards as long as the power of those C'tan does not overcome that of the Void Dragon, Nightbringer or Deceiver, who are seen as three most powerful C'tan entities. Eldar Gods All Eldar Gods were destroyed during either War in Heaven or in the Fall of the Eldar, with the sole exception of Cegorach; the Laughing God, Isha; Mother of Eldar, Ynnead; which is yet to be born, and Khaine; the Bloody-Handed God. *There shall be no fan-made Eldar Gods. God-like beings Most other deities in 40k are either powerful warp entities, legendary figures (such as the Emperor of Man), or abstract concepts (like Gork and Mork). *Warp entities can be treated as Greater Daemons but more independent. However they aren't Chaos Gods - therefore they do not have personal Daemons like aligned Chaos servants but have to draw their followers from the ranks of other Warp entities. *Heroic figures of a certain culture that are revered as a god is certainly permitted - treat them like Greek-mythos demi-gods or extremely influentic mortals such as Prophet Mohammed. They could also be a god like being, with significant power over a group of people/race. None of these heroic figures may reach the power of any of the Primarchs in any way. Or be otherwise all-powerful, all-knowing super-entities. *If a culture worships an "imaginary" being make it clear that there is no proof that this being exists - the people may have faith that this being is real, but it is more likely that it is a myth. This can be treated like real life religions and their gods. If you want you could imply that this "imaginary" god is a warp being or alien - just make sure its existence is heavily doubted, and go vague on the details. These three should mostly be reserved to Xenos races, human empires and the odd cult. PerpeChild-clause It is yet uncovered in the ongoing Horus Heresy -series if the Perpetuals actually are a retcon of Starchild-Sensei -fluff introduced in the Realm of Chaos -era and occasionally referred to in later editions too. This leaves us no choice but to ban all articles about... *...Starchild *...Sensei(s) *...Perpetual(s) Those articles that were written before this clause was implemented, and include Senseis, Starchilds or Perpetuals, can stay under "previous edition" tag as mothballed. They shall wait their final sanction, if and when the truth is revealed in the Horus Heresy -series. Notes Yellow text is added after suggestion to do so. Removed *After "Heroic figures" - Bear in mind these characters/beings should follow the same rules as any other character - i.e they shouldn't be mary sue or too overpowered for example. - for reasons that they are, as gods of sorts, overpowered to begin with *After "Warp entities" - (Warp Entities) shall not have immortal followers like daemons - for reason that the sentence is questionable and doesn't refer true idea behind it well enough Category:Blog posts